Our Night
by Heaven Portal
Summary: "Berikan aku suara terindahmu, Love," ujar Aoi sambil menyesap nipple Uruha hingga memerah. Membuat Uruha harus berteriak... Warning : Aoi/Uruha, Full of SMUT, Yaoi!


The Gazette belongs to PSC

Title : Our Night

Author : Suzukoi

Pair : Aoi/Uruha

. . . XxX . . .

_[Warning! Full of SMUT, Yaoi alert]_

_Don't Like Don't Read, please!_

. . . XxX . . .

Suasana malam hari di kota Tokyo terasa damai sekali. Meskipun banyak lautan manusia yang masih berlalu lalang, namun entah kenapa hari ini terasa tentram. Mungkin karena efek taburan berjuta bintang yang menghiasi langit dimalam cerah ini. Atau mungkin karena cuaca yang bersahabat membuat keadaan semakin nyaman.

Ya... Setidaknya seperti itulah gambaran perasaan yang dirasakan oleh sepasang kekasih yang tengah memadu kasih di sebuah kamar _apartment_ mewah milik keduanya. Dengan indahnya mereka menikmati malam kota Tokyo tanpa memikirkan apapun, siapapun, dan dimanapun.

Dunia terasa hanya milik mereka berdua. Hanya milik kedua insan yang tengah saling menyahutkan lenguhan-lenguhan indah mereka.

"Mmmmhhhh... Aoihhh... aaahhh~"

Uruha, nama orang yang tengah _menyanyikan_ nama kekasihnya dengan indah. Menikmati cumbuan panas bibir Aoi di perpotongan lehernya. Menjilati setiap bagian leher putih Uruha dengan nikmatnya. Memberikan tanda pada Uruha bahwa dia hanya miliknya, milik Aoi seorang.

"Hmppphhh... aannhh~ Aohh... aahh!"

Kini Aoi mulai turun menjelajahi dada putih Uruha. Perlahan dia melepaskan kain yang mengganggu di tubuh Uruha. Membuatnya bebas menikmati dada putih mulus milik kekasihnya.

Tangan Aoi mengelus dada Uruha secara lambat dan menggoda, sambil terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan panas padanya. Bibir Aoi semakin dalam mengeksplor tubuh Uruha. Aoi menyesap kulit dada Uruha, mencari sesuatu yang mungil di sana. Dan saat menemukannya, dia langsung memainkannya, menjilatnya dengan sangat... sangat pelan.

"Aaaaaahhhh... nnngggghhhh~"

"Berikan aku suara terindahmu, _Love_," ujar Aoi sambil menyesap _nipple_ Uruha hingga memerah. Membuat Uruha harus berteriak, ditambah lagi tangannya kini meraba bagian bawah tubuh Uruha.

"Aaangghhhhh... ah! Aoii... ahhhh..."

Aoi tengan memberikan _service_ terbaiknya pada milik Uruha. Diremasnya _junior_ Uruha yang masih terbalut kain dan perlahan dia membuka resleting celana Uruha.

"AAHHHH... Aoi~ mmmmmhhhh..."

Aoi menggenggam kuat milik Uruha yang telah polos tanpa pertahanan apapun. Kini dia bisa melihat malaikatnya dalam keadaan paling cantik. Dia bisa melihat tubuh indah malaikatnya yang dibasahi peluh, kulitnya yang merona, bibir seksinya sedikit terbuka, dan rambut _golden_ _blonde_ yang berantakan membuatnya semakin terlihat menggoda.

Aoi bangkit, Uruha yang menyadari bahwa Aoi menghentikan aktifitasnya segera membuka matanya yang semula terpejam menahan kenikmatan. Dilihatnya Aoi sudah dalam keadaan sama dengannya, polos tanpa sehelai kainpun menutupi tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna.

Dan apa itu? Milik Aoi kini dalam keadaan _siap tempur_.

"Kau indah sekali, Aoi-_kun_..." bisik Uruha sambil meraba dada dan perut rata Aoi.

"Benarkah? Tapi kurasa kau yang paling indah."

Tanpa menunggu lama Aoi langsung menerjang tubuh Uruha, mencium bibir merahnya dalam dan menghisapnya sedikit kasar. Sesekali dia menjilati bibir Uruha untuk menciptakan jalur masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Uruha. Setelah pertahanan Uruha hilang, dia mulai mengeksplor mulut Uruha, menghisap lidah Uruha yang mau tidak mau harus membuat Uruha kembali menyuarakan nyanyian indahnya.

"Nnnggghhhh... hmmmmppphhh... nnggaaahhh..."

Tangan Aoi tidak tinggal diam, dia mencari sesuatu di bawah sana dan saat menemukannya dia langsung meremasnya dengan gemas. Membuat sang empunya harus berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya dan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"AAAHHH... ummmphh... Aoihhh~"

"Teruslah, Uru. Terus teriakkan namaku, _Love_."

Kini bibir Aoi tengah menghisap dua benda kecil di dada Uruha sambil terus memanjakan juniornya tanpa henti. Dia menyesap, menjilat, dan menggigit _nipple_ Uruha dengan lincahnya.

"Nnnggghhh... Aoiiii~ ituuu~"

Mengerti maksud Uruha, bibir Aoi terus turun ke bawah dan sampailah dia pada tujuan utamanya. Wajah Aoi berhadapan langsung dengan milik Uruha dan bersiap untuk memberikan _service-_nya.

Perlahan, Aoi mendekatkan bibirnya pada _junior_ Uruha. Mengecupnya sekilas kemudian dia menjilati ujungnya dengan sangat... sangat perlahan.

"Aaaahhhh... Aoiiihh, ayolaaahhh~"

Mendengar Uruha memohon, Aoi bukannya mempercepat temponya tetapi sebaliknya dia malah memperlambat gerakan lidahnya. Uruha pun mendorong kepala Aoi agar miliknya bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Aoi dan membuat Aoi tersedak karena ukuran milik Uruha yang memang tidak kecil.

Aoi mulai mengulum milik Uruha. Memijat dan menghisapnya secara intens.

"Aaahhh... Aoohh... ahhh... Aooiii... nnggghhh..."

Semakin kuat hisapan Aoi, semakin keras pula Uruha meneriakkan namanya, ditambah kini Aoi tengah memainkan bola kembar Uruha sambil meremasnya. Membuat rancauan Uruha semakin tak keruan.

"Hhhmmmppphh... nngggaaahhh... Aoiiihh, akkuuu~ aaaahhhh~"

Aoi tersenyum ketika dirasakannya milik Uruha yang berkedut. Sebentar lagi Uruha akan mencapai puncaknya. Dihisapnya lagi milik Uruha dengan semakin kuat dan akhirnya...

Crrooootttt

Mulut Aoi kini dipenuhi dengan cairan Uruha yang langsung ditelannya tanpa sisa. Dia juga menjilati cairan yang melumer di kejantanan Uruha sampai benar-benar bersih.

"Hhhh... Aoi-kun~" panggil Uruha yang melihat Aoi masih sibuk dengan miliknya.

"Apa? Kau ingin menikmati milikku?" tanya Aoi yang tengah menjilati bibirnya yang penuh sperma Uruha. Pertanyaan Aoi membuat wajah Uruha tersipu. Aoi hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kita sama-sama menikmatinya ya?"

"Eeh?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Aoi pindah posisi. Dia menelungkupkan tubuhnya, namun berlawanan arah dengan Uruha. Aoi menghadap bagian bawah Uruha begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi, walaupun Aoi berada di atas Uruha tetap bisa menikmati miliknya.

Wajah Uruha memerah saat melihat milik Aoi tepat berada di depan wajahnya dalam keadaan tegak. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Aoi bisa menemukan posisi ini.

"Sssshhh... nngggghhh..."

Aoi melenguh saat sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh kejantanannya. Dilihatnya Uruha tengah menjilati kejantanannya dengan nikmat. Dia pun segera memasukkan kejantanan Uruha ke dalam mulutnya sambil meremas agar milik Uruha kembali tegak.

Kini mereka berdua saling menikmati, Aoi menikmati milik Uruha di atas dan Uruha menikmati milik Aoi di bawah.

Lenguhan demi lenguhan terdengar saat mereka saling menghisap satu sama lain.

"Nnggghh... hhmmpphh..."

Uruha mendesah tertahan sambil terus mengulum kejantanan milik Aoi. Dia merasakan lidah Aoi sangat lincah bermain di bawah sana. Dia pun tidak mau kalah, dihisapnya kuat-kuat milik Aoi dan membuat Aoi mendesah dan menghembuskan nafas panas di kejantanannya.

"Nnggghhhh~ Aoiii-kunn... Akuuuu..."

Crrrrooootttt

Uruha berorgasme untuk kedua kalinya di mulut Aoi. Namun milik Aoi belum mengeluarkan cairannya. Dia pun mengulum dan meremas milik Aoi dengan sangat cepat.

"Ahhhhh... Ah!"

Ccrrrooottt

Akhirnya Aoi berorgasme di mulut Uruha dan sebagian menetes di wajahnya. Uruha pun segera menjilat cairan Aoi yang tersisa di bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba Uruha memutar tubuh Aoi dan kini Aoi berada di bawahnya. Uruha mencium bibir Aoi dengan ganas. Menghisap lidahnya dan memainkan tangannya di kejantanan Aoi. Ternyata permainan tadi belum cukup untuk Uruha.

"Aaaahhhh... Uru?"

"Aoii... Aku ingin menikmatimu malam iniii~" ujar Uruha dengan nada manjanya. Sedangkan Aoi hanya tersenyum dan memberikan tubuhnya untuk Uruha malam ini.

"Lakukanlah... Tapi jika kau tidak bisa memberikanku _service_ terbaikmu, kau yang akan aku nikmati malam ini!"

Uruha tersenyum. Dia mencium bibir Aoi dengan ganas. Mencari jalan masuk ke mulut Aoi yang tentu saja dipersilakan oleh Aoi dengan senang hati. Terjadi perang lidah yang sengit diantara mereka. Keduanya sama-sama berusaha untuk mendominasi, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Namun pergulatan bibir mereka hanya berlangsung singkat.

Kini ciuman Uruha turun ke leher Aoi, memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ membuat leher Aoi terlihat semakin seksi. Semakin turun, kini Uruha tengah menyesap salah satu _nipple_ Aoi.

"Aaahhhhnnn... hhhmmppp..."

Tangan Uruha tidak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya memilin _nipple_ Aoi yang tidak terjamah oleh hisapannya dan tangan kirinya mengocok milik Aoi. Perlahan dia menidurkan tubuh Aoi di kasur nyaman mereka.

"Nngghh... Uru?"

Panggil Aoi yang tengah menatap ke arah Uruha. Dilihatnya Uruha tengah bersiap di atas tubuh Aoi sambil tersenyum.

JLEEBB

"Aaahhh... Uruuu..."

Uruha memasukkan milik Aoi ke dalam lubangnya tanpa aba-aba. Dia semakin memperdalam milik Aoi di dalam tubuhnya. Dia menurunkan tubuhnya yang membuat kejantanan Aoi masuk lebih dalam ke tubuhnya.

"Sshhh... Aooiiihhh~"

Uruha mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya, membuat milik Aoi bergesekan dengan dindingnya. Memberikan sengatan-sengatan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Uruha. Dia pun semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya, membuat Aoi tidak dapat menahan desahan nikmatnya di bawah permainannya.

"Nggggaaahhh... Uru... ummmhhh..."

Lenguhan demi lenguhan terdengar saat Uruha mempercepat lagi tempo permainannya.

"_Stoopp_, Uruu..." ujar Aoi disela-sela nafasnya yang memburu. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menarik kepala Uruha. Diciumnya bibir sensual kekasihnya sembari mengelus punggung halus yang selalu terlihat menggoda baginya.

"Tadi itu lumayan, tapi aku akan membuat orgasme terakhir kita lebih hebat..." desah Aoi sembari menjilati belakang telinga Uruha.

Dengan cepat Aoi menukar posisi, dia kembali di atas. Menciumi Uruha dengan penuh nafsu, memberikan sentuhan ke setiap jengkal tubuh indah Uruha.

"Hhhmmmppphh... Aooohh... aahh!"

Sementara bibirnya menikmati tubuh atas Uruha, tangannya sibuk dengan bagian bawah Uruha yang kembali tegak. Perlahan, dia meraba jalur akses masuk Uruha dan memasukkan kejantanannya hanya dalam sekali sentakan.

"AAKKHHH... Pelan-pelan, s-saakiittt~"

Uruha meringis menahan sakit, walaupun tadi milik Aoi sudah memasukinya tapi tetap saja menyakitkan mengingat kejantanan Aoi yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Maaf..." Aoi hanya diam beberapa saat menunggu Uruha menyesuaikan diri.

"Nggghh... Mulailah~"

Aoi melebarkan kaki Uruha dan mulai menggerakkan kejantannya keluar-masuk lubang Uruha. Pertama memang pelan, karena lubang Uruha yang sempit seakan menyerap tenaganya.

"Aaahh... ketat... Ummhh..." lenguh Aoi saat merasakan betapa nikmatnya tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Semakin lama Aoi semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya. Kontraksi dinding lubang Uruha setiap dia menyentuh _sweetspot_-nya benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Tangannya mencari sesuatu yang terbengkalai dan langsung menggenggam dan memompanya dengan cepat.

"Uummhhh~ Aoiihhh... _fasterrr_ ahhh..."

Aoi menambah kecepatannya lagi sambil terus memompa milik Uruha. Dirasakannya milik Uruha berkedut di tangannya. Miliknya pun telah memberikan tanda bahwa cairan miliknya hendak keluar.

"Ahhhhh... AOIIHHH!"

"Uhmm... aaahhhh... URUHAAA..."

. . . XxX . . .

Pukul 02.49 a.m kota Tokyo. Sepasang insan tengah saling memeluk dan mengatur nafas.

"Sayang..." panggil Aoi sambil membelai rambut Uruha dengan lembut.

"Hmm?"

"Sekali lagi, malam ini menjadi milik kita berdua ya..."

Aoi mengecup bibir Uruha penuh sayang, membuat wajah Uruha merona dan terlihat semakin cantik. Dia pun melingkarkan tangannya memeluk lengan kekar Aoi dan terlelap.

~ O W A R I ~


End file.
